


I always come back to you

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: I am preemptively fixing Bernie's upcoming exit from Holby because I already know that it will probably be disappointing. Hope you enjoy it!





	I always come back to you

'Ah, Ms Wolfe. It is rather fortuitous that I should bump into you today' Hanssen said as a distracted Bernie was pouring in an extra packet of sugar into her espresso.

'Really? I'm terribly sorry Mr Hanssen, but we are rushed off our feet today- I'm due into theatre in fifteen for my third op today and it's not even noon. So, apologies for being rude, but can you make it quick?' Bernie was already gulping down the coffee, flopping down on the nearest chair. 

'Well, I'm afraid it's rather sensitive, and I believe it best to let you rest first. Am I correct in thinking that you are still living at Ms Campbell's residence?' Bernie flushed bright red, worried that he was accusing her of scrounging or something.

'Yes- myself and Ms Campbell agreed that this would be for the best, especially as Jason still stays with me at the weekend.'

'A sound decision. May I visit you there this evening, at around seven thirty?' 

'Um, yeah-'

'Excellent. Then I will see you this evening Ms Wolfe.' With that, Hanssen was already up and seemingly gliding away, leaving Bernie with a pit of dread in her stomach.

.....

Bernie was nervously checking her appearance in the hall mirror when Hanssen knocked. She was scared stiff, and had tried to look professional to make her feel like she was on a more level pegging with the austere man.

'Good evening, Mr Hanssen. Come in' Bernie stepped out of the way to let him past, but he first lent down, undoing his laces and taking his shoes off, before neatly aligning them beneath the coat rack.

'Thank you. And I think it best that we address one another by our christian names, given that we are away from our place of work.' Bernie was nervously nodding, leading him to the sofa.

'So, what can I do for you Mr-. Sorry, Henrik?' Bernie asked, facing him in her favourite chair.

'I'm afraid that I bring ill-tidings on the future of the trauma unit.' Bernie's face instantly dropped.

'Please don't say we have to make cuts. We struggle enough as it is to get the resources and staff that we need.'

'And you, Ms Campbell and all members of staff on AAU have performed admirably. I'm afraid that the board have decided that the unit is simply too expensive and have decided that it should be closed.' Bernie saw the flicker of sadness and guilt in Hanssen's eye as she felt her own heart begin to shatter, it already being so vulnerable from the dozens of cracks Serena had made.

'Why did nobody tell me about this? Why wasn't I allowed to fight for my own department's future?' Bernie barely spoke above a whisper as she willed herself not to cry.

'Had I had the opportunity to inform you about this matter prior to the board's decision, I assure you that I would. Unfortunately the point was only raised and decided last night. I truly am sorry; I have felt immensely proud to have such an innovative unit in my hospital, run by such skilled surgeon' he laid his hand atop of her in her lap as she stared at the floor. 'Holby City has been very lucky to have the very best.' Bernie just sniffed at this, afraid her voice would betray her.

'I completely understand if you would like to move on from Holby. In fact, Mr Elliot Hope, the former head of our cardiothoracics unit, is currently working in Pakistan and would welcome help from such a skilled surgeon as yourself. But I will leave you now to make your decisions. Just know that I truly admire everything that you have done for Holby City hospital, and regardless of your decision, you will  _always_ have a home with us.' He gently laid his hand on her shoulder with a tiny smile, rising up and leaving swiftly. The moment the door shut behind him, Bernie burst into tears. 

 

The next morning, Mr Hanssen found Bernie sat waiting outside his office.

'Good morning, Ms Wolfe. I take it you have come to a decision on your future?' he said, indicating for her to take a seat opposite her.

'I have. I am doing what I have always done: go where I am most needed.' Hanssen nodded solemnly, and they began arranging her departure.

Two weeks later, Bernie had stopped by AAU on her way to the airport to say a final goodbye. It was only really Fletch and Morven that seemed to care; Ric hadn't even bothered to come in a bit early for his shift to say goodbye, Donna didn't really know her and Ollie barely seemed to notice. They all knew that it was Serena that they loved, and the had only cared for Bernie because of her. But Fletch and Morven did love Bernie for Bernie, gave her massive hugs and kisses, and waved her off with a shower of confetti and big whoops. She grinned at them waving madly as she got  into the taxi with Jason as they drove off, waving through the window.

 

After many delays and hiccups on the journey, Bernie had finally reached her destination. Butterflies flapping madly in her stomach, she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a shocked Serena in a flimsy slip and kimono dressing gown.

'Oh my God! Bern, you never said you were visiting!' Serena was gaping at a smiling Bernie,whose heart was pounding with excitement and delight now.

'I'm not visiting, my love. I'm staying where I should always have been: by your side.' Serena still couldn't close her mouth and was, for once, speechless.

'They shut down the trauma unit. They took the last thing of ours away and needed to be with you. AAU has always been yours, but I hope that you will always be mine.' Serena pulled Bernie into a bone-breaking hug, still in her pyjamas in the middle of the street, laughing.

'You'll always have me' Serena said before kissing Bernie deeply. Then they stood, Bernie cupping Serena's face and resting their foreheads against one another. Even after all the terrible things that they had been through, just being with one another made it all seem bearable, like two halves finally coming back together. 

'Good. Because my world without you in it just felt so empty. I love you so, so much Serena Campbell, that I don't ever want a life without you in it' Bernie mumbled, stroking Serena's hair.

'Me either. I've missed you so much' Bernie kissed Serena again, tasting the salty tears on her lips that she hadn't realised had fallen.

'If I'm reading this wrong, then ignore me, call me a numpty and forget about it. I never want us to stop being a team. I never want to stop loving you, so I wanted to give you this' Bernie sank down onto one knee and held out a delicate silver ring with a sapphire at the centre that matched their scrubs. Bernie didn't even have the chance to ask the question before Serena said yes, helping Bernie to get up and kissing her again. 

Bernie shocked Serena, lifting her and spinning her around laughing. Life would never be easy for them, not after everything that they had been through, but as Serena led Bernie inside, the cool metal of the ring between their clasped hands assured them that, no matter what, they would face it together. 

 


End file.
